Danny PhantomPhantom of the Opera Style
by Stardino
Summary: Halloween story that never finished but never mind, read the upcoming chapter that will be posted and for those that never read it..you will like! Trust me! Read and Review. XD
1. Beginning

Danny Phantom Halloween

Phantom of the Opera

"Jazz, take your brother and go," Maddie Fenton said to her daughter, as she passed a baby boy to the girl's hands.

"Maddie, they are coming!" Jack warned. Jazz was scared.

"Mom?" Jazz asked. Maddie hugged her daughter and kissed her son one last time as she pushed them out into the escape tunnel.

"Jazz, take good care of your brother at that school of yours," Maddie said as she shut the door. Jazz ran.

Seven years later.

"Ahhh!!!" Danny shouted, as pain went through his stomach. He didn't know that right at the vents, a slave boy heard the sound and was walking toward it. Tucker was scared at the cries that sounded of a boy his age but either way he walked toward the sound. He was walking down a set of stairs, pass a small moot with a bridge, and into a cavern underneath the opera theater. He saw a boy, in a white shirt, and black pants, black boots, and white hair on the floor. He ran to him.

"Do you need any help?" Tucker asked, as he turned the boy, only to start walking back. The boy he saw had green eyes, his face and cuts on one side, a long scar ran down the right area of the forehead to the cheek. Danny saw the slave boy and got up.

"What do you want?! Have you come to die?" Danny asked, his hands glowing green. Tucker didn't know what to do.

"I…I…I just wanted to help sir. Please, don't hurt me. I just ran away from my master and…," Tucker continued on and Danny felt bad for the boy. He let his anger go, his hands no longer glowing.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you," Danny said as he went to his bed, grabbed his music writing materials and started writing the opera again. Tucker went to see what Danny was doing.

"Sir, you write opera?" Tucker asked. "Do you know if I can help at the opera, hopefully work here?"

Danny faced the boy asking, "How old are you?"

"I am seven sir, name Tucker," Tucker said, as he puffed out his chest but then adding, "Slave since I was born, sir."

"Stop calling me sir. Those 'sirs' up there are the ones you say that to not to me," Danny told the boy, his green eyes glowing. His eyes calmed down and he told the boy, "I am seven too name Danny Fenton, but I rather be called Phantom."

"Are you a ghost si….Phantom?" Tucker asked. Danny nodded his head.

"Well Tucker we have to give you a last name to let you work up at the top with the rest," Danny said back, making Tucker smile.

"I have a last name, but my master that I ran away from told me that I was creature with no last name. Last name is Foley Phantom," Tucker Foley said and then he noticed a bunch of theater inventions on the table. He ran toward them and Danny floated right after his new friend. "Did you build these?"

"Yes, why?" Danny asked.

"I can make them better for you if you want. I can make mirrors two way doorways for you sir, so you can have access to everywhere. I can also make your eyes look normal, and soon I can make you look normal also sir, but only outside for others eyes," Tucker said happily. Danny was impressed.

"Well, then get to work and when my sister comes down from practice I will see if she can get you to work as staff on making the theater come to life with my music," Danny said as he went back to bed. From there he could hear Tuck start working. He smiled a bit. He then knew that even he had a heart.

Tucker had the two way mirrors going by the time Jazz came from practice.

"Daniel what are you…who is that?" Jazz ask when she Tucker.

"Don't call me Daniel, it is Phantom," Danny said back. "That there is Tucker Foley. Tuck that is my older sister Jazz. Jazz, Tuck needs a job." Danny got back writing his music.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Tucker said, as he nodded his head toward her. He went back to work.

"Phantom, I need to talk to you," Jazz said to the boy on the bed. Danny sighed and went toward her.

"Danny, you have to stop going outside. I heard you killed somebody again," Jazz said angrily. "Mother and Father…"

"Mother and Father died because of those high and almighty bastards up there. They died because of me. I would revenge their death, even if they like it or NOT! They are dead Jazz I am going to do what I have to do," Danny said and then he pushed the music folder in Jazz's hands.

"Done already?" Jazz asked. Danny nodded his head and walked toward the piano. "Foley get your arse here and lets get you that job."

Tucker stopped working and went to Jazz.

"Tuck you are staying here with me since there are no more rooms," Danny told the boy, Tuck nodded his head and left. Danny started to play on the music. He turned on at the same time a monkey with cymbals. It was one of the things Jazz was able to save that his parents had given him.


	2. Phantom of the Opera

_This story is based mostly on the new musical phantom of the opera and I wanted Phantom to get the girl because DAMN!! That should of happened. Read and Review. Also, you could give me advise on what you want to come in next. Will be…hopefully finished by Halloween. Happy Halloween folks!!!_

Phantom continued…SWEET!!!!

Five years later.

"Danny I got it," Tucker said happily to his friend. Danny walked toward his friend. Tucker had grown, and was famous now in the opera business thanks to the help of Danny and the inventions. Danny looked down and in the hands of Tucker there was a mask, it looked normal at the front except for that thing that was at the side.

"Hate to say this to you but that is just a mask that covers up part of the right side of my face buddy," Danny said, laughing. Tucker glared at him and Danny thought he scared people. Then Danny thought, note to self don't make fun of Tuckers inventions or gadgets.

"Put the mask on," Tucker ordered, as he pushed the mask in Danny's hands. Danny went intangible but the mask stayed put.

"Woah, it didn't go through," Danny said happily, as his hands went normal.

"It shouldn't. I have the inside material made out of this material I found that doesn't allow ghost powers to work. Now put it on your head," Tucker told his friend, his grin getting big. Danny did, and then felt a shiver go down his body. Tucker was smiling wider than any person has ever seen (I mean so big I bet a watermelon can actually fit in his mouth, probable a plane! Now back). "Danny, look in the mirror."

Danny walked to a closed mirror and pulled the drapes down. He then jumped back. His eyes were blue, his hair black, his skin normal. He tried to make his hands glow but they didn't. He jumped up to see if he could fly but he didn't. He was happy. He looked normal, except for the mask part but either way he was human. He turned toward Tucker.

"How? What?" Danny asked quickly.

"The little things at the side of your mask connect to an area where a certain nerve controls the ghost changes. Technically as long as you wear this you should be human. Whenever you want to go ghost just take the mask off," Tucker said. "Now for a test. Jazz should be coming here soon."

Jazz did come and she looked to see a boy with black hair, mask, and blue eyes.

"Tucker, where is Daniel and who is he?" Jazz said pointing at the boy, who looked a little like her father. Danny went to his sister, taking off the mask. "Danny?"

"Yes," Danny said, and he placed the mask back on. "I am almost normal Jazz. Now, I can do what I have do, I can't fight fair, I can kill without any one knowing it was the ghost boy Daniel Fenton. Now for sure I am the Phantom, human, but still the Phantom in a new way," Danny said evilly and calmly.

"Danny, don't," Tucker said to his friend. "Sure, people up there are bad but that doesn't mean you have to kill them buddy. I was a slave but I don't seek revenge but then again Danny it is your life."

"Tucker is right Danny, it is your life but please don't kill anybody else," Jazz told him. Danny wasn't listening to them.

"Now, I am the Phantom of the Opera, the one that writes the music, puts fear in all actors, makes things in my own way. Outside I am just Phantom, the ghost killer, revengeful of the death of my parents and nobody will know. I will strike fear inside and outside," Danny told them.

"So what do we call you now?" Tucker asked.

"Here I am Phantom of the Opera," Danny told them, he took off his mask and went away.

Tucker and Jazz watched.

"May god be with the poor soul that meets him," Jazz said softly. "Please Danny, be careful."

"May his heart no longer be cold," Tucker said afterwards. "May he find peace and no longer kill." The two looked at each other and went back to the theater, to start working.


	3. Meet Sam Manson

_I am for the first time actually getting a writing block or college is already screwing with my mind folks. Damn I should have not done so many courses. Aghh!!! Ready on and it. Plus…Reviews will be soooooooooo welcomed._

"Help!" a little girl shouted and not far away Sam Manson, singer/dancer/and everything else, rushed to the sound. She saw a group of men huddled around a little girl and on the floor a young man who was probable the brother.

"Leave them alone," Sam told them, her hands clenching into fist. "Leave them alone if you know what is good for you lot."

The thugs faced her, giving the little girl and the brother enough time to leave.

"Looks like are play mates are gone thanks to you," the leader of the thug said to Sam. He had a knife in one hand, his other buddies had bats. Sam couldn't help but keep calling herself stupid constantly.

"You just volunteered to be our new play mate love did you know that," the other guy said to her.

"Nope," Sam said back. "Well, have to go nice to see ya." With that Sam left running and ended up in an ally at a dead end. She heard the thugs, and when she turned around they were around her.

Sam clenched her hands, nails digging gin her palm. She couldn't let her secret out. One of the thugs grabbed her by the throat and pushed her into the brick hard wall, the wall hurt. Sam kept her mouth shut from the pain.

"Look, look what the cat brings in the ally," a voice said, dark and evil. The thugs faced to see glowing green eyes.

"We have to run," one of the guys with a bat said.

"Don't worry he can't hurt us. Let us finish what we came for and torture this person that took away our fun," the leader said as he only glanced and glowing eyes. "Phantom boy up there is bad as us. Why would he care?"

"Let me go," Sam said, as she started to struggle, and she felt the leader squeeze her throat slowly. She closed her eyes. She then felt the hand go away and she opened to see a boy with white hair in front of her. Protecting her.

"You don't want to do that," the white haired boy said, his hand glowing green. Sam watched as the two out of three thugs ran away leaving the leader alone. She felt the ghost boy push her closer to the wall, his body protecting her more. She smiled at that thought knowing she should be more scared.

"Why not? You kill also?" the thug said, his eyes mad. He slashed his knife at the ghost boy but soon Sam felt a warm wet sticky thing on her cheeks. She put her fingers to it and looked at it. It was blood. She looked down to see the thug dead. She became angry. She pushed the ghost boy far from her.

"Why did you have to kill him?!" Sam asked, angrily. The ghost boy eyes flared green and he walked toward Sam, his hand green still.

"He was about to kill you," the boy said. "But, now you are mine to kill. You and all those rich snobs that ruin lives, that make other suffer." Danny let his hand glow as he looked at the girl in front of him. She seemed to be his age.

"Kill me then! Come on do it!" Sam shouted. She didn't care but at the same time she was scared. It didn't matter, her father was dead. Danny put his hand close to her chest and Sam felt an odd sensation. She closed her eyes waiting for the death to come. Danny couldn't do it. He looked at the girl with her eyes closed and placed his hand down. He couldn't be so heartless including when this girl was innocent.

"Go!!!!" Danny shouted. Sam did, she didn't even hesitate. She stopped to look back to not see the ghost boy. Why did he save her? She never knew but she kept her hope for the world. Tomorrow her guardian Vlad Master would be taken her to the dance school so she could enter the theater, into opera. She heard rumors in the opera of a Phantom of the Opera. She sooo had a thing for bad boys inside even through her lost best friend Gregor was nice and kind. She wondered if she would see her best friend, ever again. But somewhere in her mind she wondered if she would ever see the ghost boy again too.

_Next chapter coming up as fast as I can type. Should be completed by Halloween! Don't forget to do reviews._


	4. Power and Love

Danny woke up the girl still in his mind. Then he heard running footsteps coming his way. He got up, took his small foil (type of sword for those that don't fence) and was ready for the person. Last week he had killed somebody who had found him that was not in his circle (which mostly consisted of him, Jazz, and Tucker).

"Danny, put on your mask and check this out," Tucker said to his friend, out of breath. Danny stood his ground and tossed his foil to the side.

"Tuck, explain. I was in the middle of writing music," Danny said to his friend. He was answered with a mask in his hand, and Tucker jumping up and down.

"New students Danny," Tuck said as he ran away to see the new arrivals. Danny sighed as he placed on his mask and went after his friend. He found his friend looking though the portraits, at the main area of the theater entrance. He also looked through them to get a better view. He could see his sister at the steps. She was considered the oldest and one of best dancer ever in the theater. In her hand was a letter that Danny had written for the new arrivals last week. He was always prepared. Next to his sister was Pauline and Dash, the best singers (don't ask how I am trying to get close to the movie) but he thought they were idiots. Down there also was the opera manager (not owner) Mr. Lancer who was bossy but feared Danny. He even saw Lancer glimpse at the letter in Jazz's hand once and awhile.

"Welcome, Mr. Masters, your image gives us hope. What news do you have?" Lancer said as the door opened to show a tall lanky man walking in with a group of girls falling right behind him.

"I bring you more student Lancer and don't forget, the theater has to make money or I have to sell it to the Lees (Kwan and Star…the jock from phantom…can't spell his name and don't laugh also I don't know his last name). Girls, come forward," Masters said to the girls behind him. They all walked up forward but only one caught Danny's eye that his heart was beating hard in his chest. It was the girl he saved. He kept looking at her and her eyes are what caught his interest more. Their violet color showed out of the group of other girls. He never noticed them when he saw her in the dark.

"Mr. Masters the Phantom has given me letter that I was told read," Jazz said to the owner.

"Miss Fenton once again there is no such thing as Phantom of the Opera," Lancer said. Masters didn't say anything.

"To all the girls that are new. You have a future ahead of you and if you want to keep it going listen well. I am the Phantom of the Opera, the composer of all the music you shall dance to. Your job is to make my music come alive and if you don't beware of the consequences that follow you afterwards. I am every where, I hear everything, I know everything. Have a nice time at my theater," Jazz read, and she closed the note. She turned her head and saw Danny's blue eyes. She glared at him. She turned to see the new girls shaking except one, the girl with violet eyes.

"Did he write 'my theater'?" Masters asked, his eyes flaring. Jazz nodded her head. "He will be punished but tell this Phantom that he better finish his next opera if he wants his next pay!" With that saying Master left and the girls went toward Jazz.

Danny left, with Tucker right behind him. He went back to his cave and fell in bed smiling.

"I shall make her mine," Danny said as he heard Tucker go in the seat and start working on the inventions.

"Umm…Phantom did you lose it?" Tucker asked.

"No. I am talking of the girl with violet eyes, she shall be mine," Danny said as he got up and started pacing around.

"You like her. I kind of had a crush on the girl next to that one," Tucker said to his friend. Tucker than raised his head as he fully took in what Danny had said. "Wait a moment! How are you going to maker her yours?"

Danny looked to Tucker, smiling evilly. He put on a cap, his mask still on, and walked away, looking for the girl with violet eyes. He heard crying at the praying room, he followed the sound.

"Father, I miss you," Sam said as she looked up to the ceiling. "What I am to do?"

(Watched the musical movie tons but that doesn't mean I know everything word by word. Sorry.)

Danny didn't know what to do, but he found the girl and next time she comes he would be ready for her. He was about to leave but he felt a tug at his cape. He fell down and looking up he saw a scowling Jazz. He got up and followed her back to his room.

"Danny, what were you doing watching one of my dancers?!" Jazz asked. Tucker was silent.

"I want to make her mine," Danny said as he took off the mask, he was going ghost again. "I don't know why but I have to."


	5. Overture

Danny went the next day to see Sam. She was there, praying. He then got an idea.

5 years later

_This trophy from our saviors, from our saviors from the enslavinnng force of Rome!_Pauline sang out.

"You know, somebody should shut her up," Tucker said to Jazz as they watched Pauline sing. Jazz nodded her head. "Ten francs one of us lower class will drop dead because our head exploded from her singing."

"Tucker, shouldn't you be working," Jazz said to the young man now. "I am kind of busy."

"Well, that is why I am here. I am here watching Val," Tucker said as he dreamily looked at one of the dancers.

"Hey, don't even talk to her. You are going to mess up one of my best dancers you know," Jazz told Tucker. Tucker backed away and started working again on the stage, he was afraid of Jazz's wraith.

Girl chorus:

_With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration_

_We greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!_

Men's chorus:

_The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Roman, now and tremble!_

_Hark to our step on the ground!_

All:

_Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!_

Tucker watched as Dash came in for his part. He had to keep from laughing at get up. He placed cotton balls in his ear when they came by. He couldn't stand to hear anymore. Even the Phantom had a better voice, so when Danny wrote it sounded nice to Tuck but with this lot it was horrible.

Dash:

_Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp_

"Gentleman, gentleman…" Lancer said, as he stopped the music and was about to correct the sound. He didn't have to because Vlad Masters was there, with a couple right at his heels. He was talking to the young man of the couple.

"Rehearsal, as you see, are for the new production of Chalumeanu's 'Hannibal'," Vlad told the couple, hoping they will take the theater away from him.

"Mr. Masters, we are rehearsing here," Lancer said to the man, completely annoyed.

"Lancer and Fenton, ladies and gentleman, can I have your attention," Masters called out. Tucker stopped his working and so did the others. Up at the rafters the Phantom was even there. He wondered what Vlad was going to do. He never trusted the man. Everything went silent, well not that silent but you got the point. "As you know there was a rumor of my retirement. I can tell you all that it is all true."

"I knew it," Pauline said Dash.

Masters continued, "It is my pleasure to introduce you to the couple Star and Kwan Lee," Master ended.

"We are also deeply honored to introduce are new patron, Gregor," Star said right afterwards. Gregor came up, his white hair, tall, and older than the Phantom. Danny looked down to see Sam and everything else he forgot, until something hit his head. He looked down to see Jazz glaring at him. He smiled at his sister, and waved.

"My parents and I are happy to support the Opera," Gregor said as he walked toward the stage.

Masters waited for the young man to join them up the stage before he waved his hand at Pauline and Dash saying," Our leading soprano for five season now Pauline and Dash." There was clapping but it wasn't from Jazz, her dancers, or Tucker. They thought Pauline and Dash were stuck up and rude.

"It is nice to meet you two and I believe I am keeping you from your rehearsal. I shall be seeing the show of course this evening. My apologies," Gregor ended as he looked to Lancer.

"Thank you Gregor and Dash once more again," Lancer started. Gregor left as sound again came back to the theater.

"He loves me!" Pauline said all dreamy as she looked at Gregor. The couple moved with Master and they were taken to Jazz. They watched the dancers pratice.

"Who are those two dancing in the front?" Kwan asked.

"That is Sam Manson and Valeria Gray. Both are best dancers," Jazz said to the couple.

"Manson? She is not related to the famous rich violinist Manson is she?" Star asked.

Masters answered, "Yes, his only child, placed in my care at 12, when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitory." The couple and Masters left together, leaving the opera to do its job.

Chorus:

_Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests, the elephants of Carthage!_

_As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!_

Chorus with Dash and Pauline:

_The trumpeting elephants sound, hear, Romans, now and tremble!_

_Hark to their step on the ground, hear the drums! Hannibal comes!_

The song ended and Tucker was happy for that but knew something was coming up soon. Lancer was about to talk to Pauline.

"Pauline, Elissa in Act Three of 'Hannible'," Lancer said to Pauline.

"Ready," Pauline said to him. She looked at the dancers with great disgust.

**Okay, how did I do? I actually found the lyrics for the movie because man when Carlotta sang in the movie (Carlotta is played by Pauline) I didn't get much. Read and Review. Tell me what you think.  
**


	6. Think of Me

Pauline set up and started to sing:

_Think of me, think of me fondly,_

_When we've said goodbye._

_Remember me once in a while—_

_Please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that, once again, you long_

_To take your heart back and be free….._

Pauline screamed as a prop fell toward her. Danny was mad about how she looked at the dancers, including Sam. Everybody around Pauline also started to scream. Val knew what the following prop meant. She went toward Sam.

"It is the Phantom of the Opera," Val said to her friend.

"Are you all right?" Dash asked Pauline. Lancer looked up to see one of the staff at the top who had a large stomach.

"What were you thinking?" Lancer asked.

"It wasn't me! I wasn't even at my post," the fat man said back. Tuck was up at the rafters, he saw the small door close silently and knew Danny was gone.

"There is no one here, sir!" Tucker shouted. He would be having a talk to Danny about trying to kill Pauline. Sure, the girl was an idiot and her singing sucked but hurting was something else.

"It was probable a ghost," the fat man said evilly.

"Accidents do happen," Kwan said, he and Star came back to the stage. They wanted calm down Pauline since she was considered the best lead singer in opera.

"Yes, of course these things do happen but they always happen. Have you stopped them? No!" Pauline said back. Sam was smiling seeing the shallow witch go crazy.

"Amateurs," Lancer said to the new owners as he watched Pauline walk away. Now, they didn't have a lead singer.

"Sir, ma'am, good luck," Master told the new owners as he left, smiling wide and happy to be ride of the opera and its problems. Tucker had come down from the rafters and in his hand was a letter. He passed it to Jazz and walked away. Jazz went to the new owners before Masters left.

"Madam, sir, I have a letter from the opera ghost," Jazz said out loud as she opened the letter.

"Oh please," Vlad mumbled out, but the new owners still heard him.

Jazz rolled her eyes when she read the letter. She decided to paraphrase it. "He welcomes you to his opera house."

"His opera house?" Kwan interrupted. Jazz just looked at him like he was crazy.

"He commands that you are to leave box 5 empty for his use and he reminds you that his salary is due," Jazz finished, handing the paper to Star.

"Well, we have cancel the play anyways since we have lost our star," Star said back to Jazz as she tore up the letter Danny and written. Jazz stepped up again.

"Don't worry Sam Mason can sing it sir," Jazz said quickly. She knew that the prop falling was all Danny's plan.

"The chorus singer?" Kwan questioned. Tuck stepped in.

"Let her sing sir, she if very good," Tuck said, as he stood next to Jazz.

"She has been taking lessons from a good teacher," Jazz said afterwards.

"Who?" Kwan asked Sam.

"I don't know his name sir," Sam answered shyly.

The couple looked to Lancer and nodded their head. Tuck and Jazz pushed Sam up front to the stage. Lancer started the music.

Sam Manson:

_Think of me, think of me fondly,_

_When we've said goodbye._

_Remember me once in a while—_

_Please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that, once again, you long_

_To take your heart back and be free—_

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me_

Soon Sam found herself in front of a group of rich class people, singing. Her heart was soaring. She thanked her Angel of Music countless times. Danny heard from below the cracks.

Sam Manson:

_We never said our love was evergreen,_

_Or as unchanging as the sea---_

_But if you can still remember_

_Stop and think of me…._

_Think of all the things_

_We've shared and seen—_

_Don't think about the way things_

_Which might have been…_

_Think of me, think of me waking,_

_Silent and resigned._

_Imagine me, trying too hard_

_To put you from my mind._

_Recall those days_

_Look back on all those times,_

_Think of the things we'll never do—_

_There will never be a day,_

_When I won't think of you…._

Jazz and Tuck watched understanding what Daniel saw in the girl. From box 5 Gregor watched with interest. Jazz saw him and went up to check. She was doing an older sister job.

"Can it be?' Gregor asked himself. "Can it be Sam? Bravo!" He walked quickly down to Sam, thinking if she still remembered him. He wanted to see her right after the show ended.

Sam Manson:

_Flower fades,_

_The fruits of summer fade,_

_They have decisions, so do we_

_But please promise me, that sometimes_

_You will think of me!_

Sam kept on singing with confidence. The Lees watched and liked the show. The opera filled with clapping, everybody stood up for Sam. She was smiling wide. A spy of Pauline was there and drank heavily before she left to tell Pauline the news. Pauline fainted. The show was over, everything was a success, and a small party celebrated in the back of the theater. Sam was not seen so Valeria went looking for her friend.

Sam was in the praying room. She looked at the picture of her father and she lit candles. Danny was there watching her.

To be continued….READ and REVIEW

**I might no be done before Halloween so don't hurt me (squeaking). Okay, I need reviews. I would be happy if I have reviews so I know if I did well not good but well. Have getting ready for Halloween, costume parties, or whatever for tomorrow folks!!!**


	7. Sam meets Phantom

**From last time…**

**Sam was in the praying room. She looked at the picture of her father and she lit candles. Danny was there watching her.**

**The continuation….**

Phantom:

_Brava, brava, bravissimi_

Sam looked around to see if she could see her angel but she was interrupted as she heard Valeria coming her way.

"Sam, Sam," Valeria called out from the outside hallway.

"Sam," Danny whispered, knowing that only Sam could hear him. He watched as Valeria came in.

"Where have you been girl?" Valeria asked. "You did well. How did you sing like that? Who is this tutor of yours?"

Sam was smiling at the idea of being good. She decided to tell her friend.

"Valeria when Masters brought me to live here, whenever I am here by myself to light a candle for my father a voice from above and from my dreams is always there. Before my father died he told me I would be protected by the Angel of Music," Sam told her friend.

"Do you really believe that Sam? Do you think the spirit of your father is coaching you?" Valeria asked.

"Who else would it be? My father told me of this angel and when I sing, I can sense him and I know he is here. Here is this room he calls me from somewhere," Sam answered. Valeria looked to the candle and back at Sam. Sam had a dreamy look to her face. Sam rose up and Valeria followed. She grabbed Sam's wrist.

"You have to be dreaming. Those kinds of stories don't come true and you keep talking in riddles. That is not like you," Valeria told her friend. She was able to take Sam out of the room. Sam looked at the picture of the angel on the wall one last time as she was taken back to the party.

Sam:

_Angel of music_

_Guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory_

Valeria:

_Who is this angel_

_This…_

Both:

_Angel of Music_

_Hide no longer_

_Secret and strange angel_

Sam felt her angel's presence and smiled.

"He is with me right now," Sam told her friend as they continued to walk. Valeria grabbed Sam's hand and let go of them.

"Your hands are cold," Valeria said shocked. Sam seems not to listen.

"All around me," Sam mumbled out, as they stopped.

"Sam, your face is white," Valeria said back.

"It frightens me but at the same time is doesn't," Sam mumbled out, a confused look to her face. From above the fat prop man watched them walk again, drinking his alcohol. Sam was able to get to her room with Jazz right behind her. Jazz closed the door right after she was fully entered; pushing away many others who wanted to talk to Sam.

"No, no," Jazz said, as she closed the door. She turned to Sam saying, "You did well. He is pleased with you." Jazz handed Sam a dark rose which Sam took. Jazz left Sam to herself. Outside the door, Gregor was there talking to the couple. He had flowers in one hand.

"Gregor, we seem to have a quite discover with Miss Manson," Star said to the patron.

"Maybe we can present her to you," Kwan said, smiling. Gregor smiled back at them.

"If you don't mind, I would do this visit with Miss Manson alone. Thank you," Gregor told them as he entered the door. The couple looked as Gregor entered.

"I say they have meet before," Star told her husband, who agreed with her. Gregor saw Sam and smiled. Sam had no notice of him.

"Little Lotte let her mind wander," Gregor said, using Sam's old nicknames. Sam turned to see her old best friend. She got up and walked to him, hugging him. From the two way mirror Danny was getting jealous. He turned his head. He felt sick to the stomach.

"Gregor," Sam said, acknowledging the man. Sam had to admit he had grown handsome but to her he was always her friend.

"You sang like an angel tonight," Gregor said, his heart pounding hard in his chest. Sam has grown to be lovely.

"Gregor, it was the Angel of Music that taught me. The Angel of Music visited me," Sam said happily, hoping Gregor would believe her.

"No doubt," Gregor said back, laughing. "Well, to supper we must go." Gregor started to walk to the door.

"No I can't," Sam said back and Gregor turned to look at her. "The Angel of Music is strict."

"It is not like I am going to keep you long," Gregor told Sam.

"Please no," Sam told him as Gregor neared the door.

"I am going to order a carriage and you must change. Two minutes Little Lotte," Gregor said as he smiled at her. When he left Sam was angry. From outside Danny had closed the door. She didn't like to be ordered, including by a friend who didn't notice her while she was part of the chorus. But, she had to give him a chance. She couldn't stay lonely. Danny decided to make a move and get Sam to himself for awhile.

Phantom:

_Insolent boy!_

_This slave of fashion_

_Basking in your glory!_

_Ignorant fool!_

_This brave young suitor,_

_Sharing in my triumph!_

Sam:

_Angel I hear you!_

_Speak, I listen…_

_Stay by my side, guide me!_

_Angel, my soul was weak_

_Forgive me…._

_Enter at last, Master!_

Danny:

_Flattering child_

_You shall know me,_

_See why in shadow I hide_

_Look at your face in the mirror_

_I am there inside!_

Sam turned to the mirror and the mirror seemed to phase, showing a man. Mist seemed to float through Sam as she walked toward the mirror.

Sam:

_Angel of Music!_

_Guide and guardian!_

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of Music!_

_Hide no longer!_

_Come to me, strange angel_

Danny saw her come toward him.

Danny:

_I am your angel of music_

_Come to me: Angel of Music_

Sam was drawn to his voice, his image. Her feet carried her to him. She felt like she was dreaming. The thing she didn't understand was that she didn't want this dream to end. From outside Gregor tried opening the door when he heard Danny sing.

"Who is that voice?" Gregor asked. "Sam, Sam!"

Danny kept on singing.

Danny:

_I am your angel of music._

Sam had forgotten all about Gregor. His voice couldn't pull her from the image of the man with a mask. Her heart was pounding hard and she kept on walking toward the mirror.

"Who is that in there? Sam, Sam!" Gregor said as he continued to knock on the door.

Danny:

_Come to me: Angel of Music_

Sam put her hand out to the mirror and felt the phantom grab hers pulling her more inside. Where? She didn't know. Sam just knew she was excited, scared, thrilled, and with other emotions she never felt before.

**Okay I am going to say it now….HAPPY Halloween!!! YEAAAAAA!!!! CANDY!!!**


	8. Music of night

Sam went through the mirror. She found herself in a hallway with candles that were held by arms that moved as she and phantom passed by them. She kept looking at him and had a glimpse of blue eyes as he kept turning his head to stare at her as they walked. Every time she saw his eyes, her breath stopped and continued when he faced away. He was handsome and she wondered what was hidden by the mask he wore on his face. His hands were covered in gloves, their texture soft as he held her hand in his large one.

Danny couldn't help but stare. He had final let Sam see him. He had an odd feeling in his stomach but it was a good feeling. Her hand fit perfectly in his large one, she was everything.

(Okay, the song does sound better with the words)

Sam:

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_

_And do I dream again for now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

Danny kept holding her hand, as he walked her down the stairs. Sam and the Phantom couldn't help but stare at each other. At the bottom of the stairs a horse stood to take them more into the tunnels that led to the cavern, Danny's home.

Danny:

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you grows stronger yet_

_And through you turn from me to glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind_

They had reached the moot which Danny had let sink in the water. He already told Tucker and Jazz to leave him alone. At the moot entrance there was a boat, with a candle lantern inside.

Sam:

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear.._

Danny:

_It's me they hear…._

Both:

_Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my/your mind_

Sam:

_He's there, the phantom of the opera_

They were in the boat, Sam sitting down and Danny pushing it to his room, the long stick his tool. Sam saw stoned faces on the wall, the cavern below was beautiful to her astonishment. Mist came from the water. She saw the door open to his home. Candles came out of the water, lighting up.

Danny:

_Sing, my Angel of Music_

_Sing, my Angel_

_Sing for me_

_Sing, my Angel!_

_Sing for me!_

They had reached his home and he helped Sam out of the boat. He tossed his cape off and started walking through his room.

Danny:

_I have brought you_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne_

_To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music_

_Music_

_You have come here,_

_For one purpose, and one alone_

_Since the moment I first heard you sing,_

_I have needed you with me,_

_To serve me, to sing,_

_For my music…_

_My music…_

Danny turned to Sam again. He neared her. Sam started breathing hard, a small smile on her face. He walked back to her slowly.

Danny:

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation._

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination._

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

Danny grabbed Sam's hand. Walking with her, letting her see his room, his life, where he lived. He trusted her. With just touching her hand, Danny felt electricity go through him and he enjoyed the feeling. Sam felt the same and she was like in a dream like state that she couldn't come out of. The Phantom did have power over her.

Danny:

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender._

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day,_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light—_

_And listen to the music of the night…_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!_

_Pure your thoughts of the life you knew before!_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

Sam closed her eyes and she opened them slowly to see the Phantom again. They continued to walk.

Danny:

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it, secretly posses you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

They stopped walking and soon they get close together that Sam was able to see his lips, their noses almost touching. She continued to watch him as he let go of her and moved away. She put her head down then rose it again to see him. She wanted more than just the closeness.

Danny:

_Let you mind start to journey_

_Through a strange, new world!_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be!_

_Only then can you belong to me_

Danny went back to Sam slowly, taunting her. Sam stood where she was, watching the Phantom.

Danny:

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!_

_Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation!_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night_

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night_

Danny went close to her again, his hands touching her face. He turned her around so that he was behind her. He placed on hand on her stomach, and let the other wander down her covered leg, pulling her body closer to his. He grabbed her hand and ran it down his scar free part of his face. He separated from her slowly and gently, to see her flush face wanting more. He grabbed her hand and showed her the area he slept at. She was shocked by what she was seeing so Sam fainted and he took her to his bed, laying her down softly. Not wanting to wake her. He touched her face again softly, to see her sigh. He left her alone and walked away softly.

**Okay, now how was that?! Review please. I am begging on my knees. Also, if you have seen the movie I am going to cut the part about the drunk prop fat guy talking about the Phantom, and Jazz coming to the rescue. Also, with Jazz stopping Valeria from see the Phantom and Sam.**


	9. Damn you!

Sam woke up to hear a song and cymbals playing softly. She saw a monkey with a cymbal and saw drapes surround the bed she was in. She pulled them up and got up from the bed.

Sam:

_I remember there was mist_

_Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake_

_There were candles all around_

_And on the lake there was a boat,_

_And in the boat there was a man_

She walked and heard a piano playing. Danny turned to see Sam and continued to compose his music. Sam neared him, wanting to know who he was.

Sam:

_Who was that shape in the shadows?_

_Whose is the face in the mask?_

She caressed his scar free part of face slowly and Danny closed his eyes. He was in complete bliss. Sam was curious. She then peeled the mask off his face. Danny was shocked and pushed her away, but he was already changing. Sam was on the floor scared of him.

Danny:

_Damn you!_

_You little prying Pandora!_

_You little demon_

Danny went to the mirrors and pulled the blanket off that covered off them. He was angry to see his pale flesh, his green eyes, and white hair. Sam didn't know what to do as the Phantom walked away from her. Sam saw that it was the ghost boy now in front of her. She didn't know what to do. She saw the Phantom angry.

Danny:

_Is this what you wanted to see?_

_Curse you!_

_You little lying Delilah!_

_You little viper_

_Now you cannot ever be free!_

_Damn you…_

_Curse you…_

_(Danny started to sing softer)_

_Stranger than you dreamt it_

_Can you even dare to look_

_Or bare to think of me:_

_This loathsome gargoyle who burn in hell_

_But secretly yearns for heaven,_

_(Danny's voice cracked as he became sadder. He sat down on one of the steps)_

_secretly…secretly_

_Sam…._

Sam rose up from the ground, and stared down at the Phantom. Danny felt guilty for yelling at her, but covered up still part of his right side of the scar part of his face.

Danny:

_Fear can turn to love—you'll learn to see_

_To find the man behind the monster:_

_This repulsive carcass, who seems a beast_

_But secretly dreams of beauty,_

_Secretly… secretly…_

_Oh, Sam_

Sam walked to the Phantom, and grabbed the mask. She felt bad for what she had done but now she was scared. Here in front of her was a man, a man as a young boy who had saved her that one night five years ago that was not accepted into the society. She loved him but she was scared how she would spend her life as, scared of how her life would be and she felt pity. The Phantom was a freak of nature, and so was her secret. She handed him back the mask. Danny grabbed it, turned around from her and put it on while standing. He turned back to his normal human sort of looking self. He looked down at Sam and he didn't want to scare her.

"Come, we must return. Those fools who run my theater will be missing you," Danny said as he put his hand out and Sam grabbed it. She noticed that it wasn't covered in gloves and liked the feeling of flesh upon flesh.


	10. sorry!

I hate to tell this to all those that read this story but I won't be able to continue for two weeks. My laptop that had all my stuff broke…well the pin thing in the laptop that allows the laptop to charge broke. Apparently, this is a defect for my computer. CRAP!!!! I will try to write the next chapter with what I have but…it might be slow. Sorry.

Happy Halloween folks and don't eat so much candy!!!

Next chapter summary

The notes, Pauline, groveling, and Pauline getting the role


	11. Notes Prima Donna

It was morning in good morning at Amityville and outside the large opera house a crowd has gathered there shouting out the name of Sam Manson, with flowers in their hands. Star, who had left the opera early, was walking, going through the crowd. As she entered the building, she saw maids cleaning up already. In her hand there was a newspaper and a note.

Star:

_Mystery of the night…_

_It says mystery of soprano's flight._

_Mystified all the papers say, we are mystified we suspect foul play_

_Bad news on soprano's seat, first Pauline and now Sam,_

_Still at least the seats get sold._

Star walked up the stairs, putting the newspaper underneath her arm.

Star:

_What a way to run a business!_

_Spare me these unending trails!_

_Half the cast disappears but your crowd still cheers..._

_To hell with opera and gamble you are sure to have a hit!_

From the top of stairs Star saw her husband come out, with a note in hand.

Kwan:

_Damnable!_

_They all walk out!_

_I say Damnable!_

Star was shocked at her husband couldn't help but shout, "Kwan! Please don't shout." Star got to her husband, making him go quiet so that the staff or spies wouldn't hear. "It's publicity, the take is fast. Free publicity!"

Kwan:

_But we have no cast!_

Star:

_Kwan…have you seen the que…_

Star saw the note and added, "Ahh…it seems you have one too." Kwan gave her a look. He started to read the note to her.

Kwan:

_Dear Kwan, what a charming collar_

_Sam was in word sublime_

_We were heart we were rest when Pauline left…_

Star:

_On that note!_

_The diva was a disaster must you cast when she ceases from her prime!_

_And just a brief remainder…_

Kwan:

_My salary has not been paid_

_Send it care on the ghost by return of post_

_P. T. O_

_No one like a deter so it is better if my orders are obeyed!_

Kwan closed the letter angrily, with Star right with him.

Kwan and Star:

_Who would have the gale to send this!_

_Some one with a purer brain,_

Kwan:

_These are both signed with G._

Kwan and Star:

_Opera Ghost!_

Star:

_Nothing short of shocking_

Kwan:

_He is mocking our position!_

Star:

_In addition, he wants money._

They were angry at the opera ghost. This was not his opera it was theirs. He had no right for pay if they yet have not seen him. He was probable a staff worker pulling their leg.

Kwan:

_What a funny apparition!_

Their conversation was interrupted as Gregor came in, his hair crazy and combed in a rush. He wasn't even dressed correctly. He saw the couple upstairs.

"Where is she?!" Gregor shouted and the couple had confused looked to their faces. They went toward the stairs, where at the bottom Gregor stood as he slowly went up to them.

"Who? Pauline?" Star asked. Gregor shook his head.

"I mean Miss Manson," Gregor said back to them.

Gregor:

_Where is she?_

Kwan:

_Why the hell should we know?!_

"I want an answer," Gregor said. He took a note out from his pocket. "I take it that you sent this note."

"What is all this nonsense?" Star asked back, as she took the note from Gregor's hand.

"Of course not!" Kwan said afterwards.

"Stop being a fool," Star told Gregor. Why would she and her husband send a note to the patron of the opera?

"She is not with you then?" Gregor asked.

"Of course not!" Star retorted. "We are in the dark!"

"Don't argue. Isn't that the letter you wrote," Gregor said as he pointed at the paper in Star's hand.

"What is that we have wrote…I mean written?" Kwan asked. Star opened the letter.

"Do not fear for Miss Manson. The angel of music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again," Star finished. The couple looked to Gregor who looked back at them.

"If you didn't write it, who did?' Gregor asked. At that moment the group of three were charmed with the angry visit of Pauline as she came with her maids surrounding her, a look of anger on her face. Dash was right behind her.

Pauline:

_Where is he?!_

"Who are you talking about?" Kwan asked.

"Your patron!" Pauline shouted. Gregor turned around to face her.

"What is it now?!" Gregor asked rudely.

"I have your letter," Pauline said back, waving a piece of paper in front of her. "A letter I rather resent!"

"Did you send it?" Star asked Gregor, who looked shocked of being asked that.

"Of course not!" Gregor answered.

"As if he would," Kwan said to his wife.

"You didn't send it?" Dash asked.

"Of course not!" Gregor said again. Pauline didn't believe his excuse.

"So you are telling that this is not the letter you sent?" Pauline asked. Gregor grabbed the letter from her hand.

"And what is it that I had meant to sent?" Gregor asked and he started to read the letter to the whole group. "Your days at the Opera Populaire has numbered. Sam Manson will be singing on your behalf. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place."

There was silence for awhile. Then Star and Kwan went to Pauline, grabbing her at each side, walking her up the stairs. The rest followed.

Kwan and Star:

_Far to many notes for my taste,_

_Most of them are about Miss Sam._

_All we heard since we came is Miss Manson_

Jazz, Valeria, and Tucker came in afterwards, to watch the group go upstairs. Valeria poked Jazz on the back.

"Miss Manson has returned," Jazz said to them as she played with a note in her hand from her brother.

"Hopeful no where as far as we are concerned," Star said back.

"Where is she now?" Kwan asked, glaring at Star for her comment.

Jazz:

_I thought it was best that she is alone_.

Valeria and Tucker:

_She needed rest._

Gregor:

_May I see her?_

Valeria and Jazz didn't answer so Tucker did, getting a glare from Gregor, "No sir, she will see no one."

"Will she sing?" Pauline asked quickly.

"Here I have a note," Jazz said as she waved it in front of the group. They immediately went toward her.

"Let me see!" they all shouted as Kwan grabbed it quickly.

"Please," Star added afterwards for their rudeness.

"I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing about how my theater is to be run," Kwan read. "You have not followed my instructions I shall give you one last chance. Sam Manson has returned on to you and I am anxious for her career should progress in the new production. You will cast Pauline as the pageboy and put Miss Manson in the role of countess. The role which calls for charm and the role of the pageboy silent. I will watch the performance on box 5 which should be kept for me. I remain gentleman your servant, OG."

"Sam!" Pauline shouted angrily.

(Okay I am going to skip the part where the groveling and singing is. Also! Pauline gets the part.)

Kwan and Star:

_Prima donna first lady of the stage!_

_Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!_

_Can you boy out when they're shouting your name?_

_Think of how they all adore you!_

_Think of you muse…And of the queues round the theatre!_

_Can you deny us the triumph in store?_

_Sing, prima donna, once more!_

Pauline:

_Prima donna, your song shall live again!_

Kwan and Star:

_Think of your public._

Pauline was in her quarters, thinking. The couple where on either side of her as she sat down.

Pauline:

_You took a snub, but there's a public who needs!_

Jazz watched as Pauline was finally taking in the grovel and she couldn't but shake her head sadly.

Jazz:

_She has heard the voice of the angel of music_

Kwan and Star:

_Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!_

Pauline was smiling wide at them as she started to get ready.

Pauline:

_Think of their undying support!_

Kwan:

_We get our opera_.

Kwan mumbled to himself as he looked at Pauline. She didn't hear him.

Pauline:

_Follow where the limelight leads you!_

Star:

_She gets her limelight!_

"Leading ladies are a trail," Star and Kwan said to themselves. Pauline was done dressing up and ready to go on the stage. At this point she was full of herself.

Pauline:

_Prima Donna, your song shall never die!_

_You'll sing again, and to unending ovation!_ (Ovation's means being praised and groveled at for those that don't know.)

Gregor looked angry at the fools for a couple.

"Orders! Warnings! Lunatic demands!" Gregor said to himself angrily as he thought about the Opera. That Phantom won't take Sam away from him. Any, the couples, shouldn't they think before they do something.

"Tear…oaths…lunatic demands are regular occurrences," Star and Kwan said to Gregor, seeing his frustration. Pauline was being Pauline, still feeling all high and almighty.

Pauline:

_Think how you will shine in the final encore!I_

"Surely' there'll be further scenes worse than this!" Star said back Gregor.

"Think before these demands are made!" Gregor said back to the couple, anger in his tone. Tucker watched the scene. He hated to admit it but Gregor and Danny where almost the same. He felt bad for Miss Manson and he knew that she would have to choose soon. Tucker knew Danny had a heart but he was still unsure about Gregor. Something about this guy freaked him out.

Kwan and Star:

_Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl,  
who's gone and slept with the patron?  
Raoul and the soubrette,  
entwined in love's duet!  
Although he may demur,  
he must have been with her!  
You'd never get away with all this in a play,  
but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue  
it's just the sort of story audiences adore,  
in fact a perfect opera!_

All:

_Prima donna the world is at your feet!  
A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!  
Light up the stage with that age old rapport!  
Sing, prima donna, once more!_

**Okay…the laptop I am using right now sucks so it will be up to 10 or 15 business day til I can really get the chapter going. Read and Review. I am doing my best in writing chapter.**


	12. Death! OMG

**I got back my nice sweet laptop. My baby is back! Sweet! Don't laugh. Okay for your joy the story shall continue….**

It was not soon after that the new opera started and the customers where there to watch. It was not known that day that another mischief was going to happen. Everybody assumed things were going to stay normal without any problems. The music played and the curtains were closed.

Gregor took Box 5 while Star and Kwan waited for the opera to start. From behind the curtains awaited the performers.

"Go, go, go," one performer said quickly the stage help. Tucker opened the curtains, the play or opera about to start. It started well without any problems so far.

At Pauline's little corner her maid left a liquid that Pauline used. Danny switched it with his own once the maid left it alone. His eyes gleamed as he left.

On the stage, one of the singers (female):

_They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!_

Another singer/performer (male):_  
His Lordship, sure, would die of shock  
His Lordship is a laughing-stock_

Singer (female):_  
Should he suspect her, God protect her!_

Both:_  
Shame! Shame! Shame!_

From above the rack the fat man who drank a lot was there looking down as he moved the ropes from the scenes and props. Tucker eyed the man. He never trusted him but soon Tucker himself had to get to work.

Both:_  
This faithless lady's bound for HADES!  
Shame! Shame!! Shame!_

At the side Valeria had a quiet part where she used her dancing. Her part was a silent one. She didn't like it but she did not show it. She was the perfect performer.

Another set of curtains opened to show Pauline and Sam. Sam was the page boy, the silent scene. Through the fan that Pauline had to cover their faces, both had been glaring at each other, when the curtains opened that was not seen through the viewers except that a wife was having an affair according to the opera.

The fat man kept working until he felt a presence behind him. He saw a swish of cloak. He turned to follow it.

Pauline (she was had a huge $$ wig and a frilly pink dress that was huge from the waist down. Old fashioned):_  
Serafimo - your disguise is perfect._

Knock, Knock went one of the players on the bottom stage._  
Who can this be?_

Dash:_  
Gentle wife, admit your loving husband._

(Dash touched Valeria or pretended to touch Valeria in the butt as he entered the stage. Valeria played the shocked innocent maid well)

"That is what the people want to see," Star said to her husband. The fat man continued to follow the running/walking footsteps of an unknown person, Danny who hoping for it.

Dash:_  
My love - I am called to England on affairs of State,  
And must leave you with your new maid.  
Though I'd happily take the maid with me._

Dash left the stage:

Pauline:_  
The old fool's leaving!_

At the top Danny watched and the shrill nose of Pauline was annoying him…greatly. He looked to see Sam and smiled. He was doing this for her, for himself, for fear. Jazz looked up to see the shadow of her brother at the rafters.

Pauline:_  
Serafimo - away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!  
Poor fool, he makes me laugh!  
Haha, Haha...  
Time I tried to get a better, better half!_

Danny was not at the top of the ceiling walkway that looked out to the whole theater, now.

Other singers:_  
Poor fool, he doesn't know!  
Hoho, Hoho...  
If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!_

_  
_"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?" Danny said out loud. The fat man in the rafters saw Danny at the top and stared. He was going to stop this madman, he was running his fun. Everybody in the opera gasped.

"He's here: the Phantom of the Opera ...," Valeria told the quiet Sam. Sam looked up wanting to see the Angel of Music but at the same time afraid for what she was feeling.

_  
_"It's him," Sam whispered but Pauline heard and faced Sam._  
_"Your part is silent, little toad!" Pauline said quickly to Sam and then she faced the audience smiling, like nothing had happened at all. Danny heard and grew angry. Nobody called Sam a toad, nobody._  
_

"A toad, Madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad," Danny said softly. He walked off from the top through a hidden door. The maid grabbed a spray bottle for Pauline for the throat. Pauline started again.

Pauline:_  
Serafimo, away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my ..._

Pauline started to croak and up at the top the fat drunk man was getting closer to Danny.

Pauline:_  
Poor fool, he makes me laugh -  
Hahahahaha! _

_  
_Croak, croak, croak, croak, croak, croak and the crowd started to laugh. Event the staff were laughing. From their own box, Star and Kwan went down to the stage. Pauline screamed and went off the stage. The curtains were closed thanks to Tucker because Star told him to.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time... when the role of the Countess will be played by Miss Manson," said Star quickly to the crowd as she pulled out Sam from behind the curtains. Then Kwan pushed her back into to get ready.  
"Meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera," Kwan said afterwards. He waved at Mr. Lancer to start the music again at the bottom front stage. Lancer rushed his musicians.

Danny noticed the fat man from the top and knew the man was looking at him. From her room Sam held a rose that Danny had sent and looked at it.

At the rafter Danny caught the fat an and chased after him with no problems. He took a lasso out of his jacket and hung him from the top. Everybody screamed and gasped in fright while the fat man died slowly._  
"_Are you alright?" Gregor asked Sam as he entered the back of the stage.

"Raoul, we're not safe here," Sam told her friend as she grabbed him by the hand and made him go up in the roof. Gregor was her friend but she didn't want the Phantom to kill him. _Damn, what is wrong with you angel_, Sam thought to herself.  
Outside the couple tried to relax the stage with Star saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats. Do not panic. It was an accident ... simply an accident"

**Will write more for you guys next…What is too come? Read and Review as much as you can.**


	13. Roof Part I

**Sorry folks that I hadn't wrote for awhile. Had finals but now I can write and finish this damn piece. Read it with happiness. Also, it will FOLLOW the movies ending but Sam will end up with Danny. Felt bad for Gregor or Raoul from the movie. Have fun reading. Continuation is up and MERRY CHRISTMAS. Pass on the cheer of the glorious holiday of ours that takes us out of school, some jobs, and gives us more crap to have fun with. I SNUCK IN MY MOM'S ROOM….I GOT A ZUNE!**

Sam quickly walked up the stairs with her costume. Gregor in close pursuit. They were heading toward the roof.

Gregor:

_Why have you brought me here?_

Sam:

_Can't go back there!_

Gregor:

_We must return!_

Sam:

_He'll kill you!_

_His eyes will finds us there!_

Gregor:

_Samantha, don't say that._

Sam:

_Those eyes that burn!_

Gregor:

_Don't even think it._

Sam:

_And if he has to kill a thousand of men…_

Gregor:

_Forget this waking nightmare…_

Sam:

_The Phantom of the Opera will kill…_

Sam knew that the Phantom will kill. She has seen it before. Her heart was beating fast as she hurried with her dress. Gregor was her friend and maybe the ghost boy will get jealous of the man who was taken into society. Sam didn't know what to do. She wanted to calm down Phantom, make him understand.

Gregor:

_This Phantom is a fable_

_Believe me_

Sam:

…_and kill again!_

Gregor:

_There is no Phantom of the Opera_

Both:

_My God, who is this man…_

Gregor was wondering why Sam was so worried. Phantom of the Opera was just a mere man who was playing a hoax. He thought Sam was in love with him and that was why she was protecting him. Sam was wondering why Danny started this in the first place. She was worried not for her friend but for the Phantom. As she walked up she realized that she loved the Phantom of the Opera, ghost boy killer, human, also. She had to forget about him somehow. Her heart was hurting for Phantom.

Sam:

…_who hunts to kill?_

Gregor:

…_this mask of death?_

Sam:

_I can't escape from him…_

Gregor:

_Whose is this voice you hear…_

Sam:

…_I never will!_

Gregor:

…_with every breath?_

Both:

_And in this labyrinth,_

_Where night is blind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is here/there_

_Inside my/your mind…_

They had finally reached the roof. It was snowing nicely and calmly outside. What the two didn't know was Danny was there. Listening to them as he hid behind the statue.

Gregor:

_There is no Phantom of the Opera…_

Sam:

_Gregor, I've been there_

_To his world of unending night_

_To a world with the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness…_

_Gregor I've seen him!_

_Can I ever forget that sight?_

_Can I ever escape from that face?_

_So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face_

_In that darkness, darkness…_

_But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound…_

_In that night there was music in my mind_

_And through music my soul began to soar!_

_And I heard as I'd never heard before_

Gregor:

_What you heard was a dream and nothing more…_

Gregor was angry at Sam. He saw in her face, actually her eyes, that she did feel love for this monster. He would put a stop to that. He always got what he wanted, a side of him that he never showed. He hid his anger as he heard Sam tell him what she knew of this..this man!

Sam:

_Yet in his eyes_

_All the sadness of the world_

_Those pleading eyes,_

_That both threaten and adore…_

Gregor:

_Sam…._

_Sam…._

Danny heard and felt guilty. He heard the voice of jealously in Gregor's voice and Danny couldn't help but smile as he played with the dark red rose.

"Christine," Danny mumbled to himself as he kept hearing. Sam felt pity for him, and that he knew for sure. But did she love him, adore him like he did with her? He noticed her when no one else did. This Gregor never cared, that was certain when that guy went to Sam after she started to sing and not when she was but a mere dancer.

**How did I do this time? Love it or hate it? Yes…again this was for Halloween but I couldn't finish. Midterms and finals kept me up. Jeez! I don't have a life. Next chapter tomorrow I hope. Review please.**


	14. Roof Part II

Danny Phantom, Phantom of the Opera Style

Word from the Author:

Sorry folks about not typing sooner. Had problems with my registration for chemistry and calculus at UTEP. Okay, I see people are still reading this so the story must continue. Jeez, college barely started and I am already tired.

Hope you don't hate me after you read this chap. Like reviews so keep bringin' them on.

XD

Sam turned to face Gregor as he called her name. She saw him walk toward her slowly. Sam was worried because she wanted to be normal and if Gregor will take her she will be normal.

Gregor:

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here with you, beside you_

_To guard you and guide you._

Sam said the words she knew Gregor would want to hear. She could feel Danny nearby and her heart felt like it was cracking with each word she said as Gregor held her to him when all Sam wanted was that it was Danny with her. She imagined it was Danny there and closed her eyes slightly.

Sam:

_Say you love me every waking moment,_

_Turn my head with the talk of summertime…_

_Say you need me with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say it true_

_That's all I ask of you…_

Gregor:

_Let me be your shelter_

_Let me be your light_

_You're safe, no one will find you_

_You're fears are far behind you_

Danny was shaking with anger as he heard the two sing. He gave everything to Sam, everything and she still did not repay him with her love. Sure, his temper was awful when he was after blood even though his sister still slightly scared of him. Was it because he was a monster, a freak, and outsider that Sam wouldn't love him? He wasn't that far off.

Sam was crying inside as she continued to sing even though she looked happy and relived about the words Gregor sang. She was using him but she didn't want to be known as a freak. Maybe Gregor will fall in love with her secret also and not her looks or voice. She could feel Danny's sadness and wanted nothing more to go to him but she was thinking about her future. She was being selfish.

Sam:

_All I want is freedom,_

_A world with no more night_

_And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me…_

Gregor:

_Then say you'll share with me  
one love, one lifetime  
let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you...  
anywhere you go, let me go too  
Sam, that's all I ask of you..._

Sam:

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
say the word and I will follow you...  
Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning...  
Say you love me..._

Gregor:

_You know I do..._

Sam noticed his face was getting close but instead of seeing Gregor she saw Danny's green glowing eyes when she had taken off his mask. She saw his right side that was mangled and smiled. She imagined it was Danny she was going to kiss.

Both:

_Love me - that's all I ask of you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me - that's all I ask of you..._

The two were finally kissing and Danny felt his heart break as he saw Sam drop the red rose to the soft snowy ground. Sam felt a tear go down her cheek and realized she had just start a train of even that can lead to something horrible. She had to talk to Danny and make him understand.

The kiss ended as the two looked at each other.


	15. Final Roof Part III

**So…did you like the last chapter. I hope so and I do feel bad for Danny. Gregor is a FOP! Sam is just being stupid. Everybody else is likely normal.**

**Last Roof Part….Danny's calls for revenge against the two**

**Danny is an idiot also.**

**The story goes with the movie so Sam does becomes a de Chagny but didn't you ever notice that she died very early? Hahahahah….evil grin emerging. Also, I did do some mistakes. Before they sing together that was when they kissed. Sorry my readers.**

**Read and Review**

**XD**

Sam felt her stomach clenching and saw that Gregor was grinning at her foolishly. God, Sam wanted nothing more but to let hell consume her because after doing this that is were she deserved to be.

Sam:

_I must go…_

_They will wonder where I am_

_Come with me Gregor_

Gregor:

_Sam…_

_I love you…_

They did a small kiss again and walked toward the door that led back into the opera house. Sam did a small smile for Gregor but did not admit her love for him by name. She didn't and it was killing her yet her she was pretending. Hopefully, soon she will no longer have to pretend.

Sam:

_You'll guard me, and you'll guide me…_

They left and Danny decided to come out. He saw the rose on the floor and kneeled down in the snow. The rose was in his hand and soon close to his face, tears going down his face. He was sad for not being loved.

Danny:

_I gave you my music  
made your song take wing  
and now how you've repaid me  
denied me and betrayed me  
He was bound to love you  
when he heard you sing  
Sam…_

Danny felt his anger grow inside him his eyes turning red even with his mask on. His ghost side growing but he would not the evil side win. He heard them again singing inside his head. His anger growing.

Gregor and Sam:

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning..._

Danny crushed the rose. The rose peddles going on the floor. He dropped it and ran to the stature, shouting to the air as he made his pledge for all to hear.

Danny:

_You will curse the day you did not do  
all that the Phantom asked of you!_

The snow kept coming down. Danny will not see Sam even though he wanted to.


	16. Breakhave to study

**Come on you can't say you don't hate me yet….**

**Trying to wrap this story up quick but you will probable have to wait for the weekend for the other part to come.**

**I advice you see the movie before the next part comes in and tell me how am I doing with putting the Phantom of the Opera with Danny Phantom.**

**Have to study!**

**Have your friends also ready and review. I would appreciate. If you have any stories I will read them also.**

**Have a nice week folks!**

**Also, if any of you play War Rock I am usually online on Monday and Fridays at 2 PM to 3: 15 PM.**

**Game name: Flygirl**


	17. Upcoming after weekend

Danny heard the fireworks up above as he worked hard on his costume. Tucker didn't care as he attempted to do lines to impress Valeria. Danny laughed and then continued to do his work. He wanted nothing more than to see Sam. Today was the masquerade.

Star and Kwan walked together and marveled at the show up of many prestigious people that help with the donation of the theater. They greeted the people and started to walk in the theater.

Star:

_Kwan!_

Kwan:

_Star!_

Star:

_Dear Kwan what a splendid party!_

Kwan:

_The prologue to a bright new year._

Star:

_Quite a night, I'm impressed._

Kwan:

_Well one does ones best._

**This is the upcoming chapter that is coming after finals folks…sorry it took too long to write. I have doing my transfer papers to another university and looking for a job to do during the holidays.**

**Should I continue…..**


End file.
